


Contatto tra gli opposti

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Being Lost, Bek is sad, Friendship, Horus is so sweet, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Other, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Una fitta di dolore, ad un tratto, colpì Bek allo stomaco, come il pugno di un lottatore, e il giovane ladro si piegò su se stesso, boccheggiando. Nelle sue mani, restavano i frammenti dei suoi sogni d’amore con Zaya.Sentiva il dolore innestarsi nella sua carne e la sua ragione, a stento, riusciva a mantenersi lucida.Camminava sull’orlo di un precipizio, sospeso su un filo sottile, prossimo a spezzarsi.Le lacrime, impetuose, rigarono le sue guance e i singhiozzi, sempre più rapidi, squarciarono il suo petto. Quell’amore, pieno di desideri irrealizzabili, si stava rivelando la fonte della sua agonia.Spesso, i suoi sogni erano allietati da fauste fantasie di vita familiare.In quelle fantasie, lui e Zaya crescevano e invecchiavano, circondati dall’amore di figli e nipoti.E il risveglio recava con sé il sapore dell’amarezza.Il suo destino era legato alla solitudine, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.Zaya non sarebbe tornata mai più.
Relationships: Friendship Bek x Horus!, Hathor/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016), Horus & Zaya (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Kudos: 2





	Contatto tra gli opposti

Il manto blu cobalto del cielo, intessuto di stelle, sovrastava la città e un debole vento soffiava tra le palme, riempiendo l’aria di un delicato stormire.  
Le luci delle fiaccole, situati a poca distanza dalle case, rompevano il buio e il richiamo lamentoso dei gatti e degli sciacalli rompeva la quiete.  
Bek, in piedi sul balcone del palazzo reale, lasciava scorrere lo sguardo sulle strade della capitale. Erano trascorsi tre anni dalla sconfitta di Seth, spietato signore del male.  
Horus, libero dal dolore e dal cinismo, era sbocciato in un monarca giusto, che aveva lavorato per la rinascita dell’Egitto.  
Le cicatrici di quello straziante conflitto stavano svanendo.  
Le lacrime velarono i suoi occhi e un debole singhiozzo strinse il petto del giovane ladro in una morsa d’acciaio. Quell’orribile battaglia aveva richiesto la vita sua e di Zaya.  
Ricordava bene il momento della sua morte, gli occhi riflessi nelle iridi d’acquamarina di Horus.  
Le sue dita si strinsero attorno alla balaustra. Horus gli aveva raccontato quello che era accaduto in quei momenti di oscurità.  
Ra, padre di Osiride, come segno di gratitudine per la sconfitta di Seth, gli aveva dato la possibilità di esaudire un desiderio.  
E lui aveva domandato il ritorno di Bek e Zaya.  
– Anche gli dei hanno un limite… – mormorò, il tono amaro. Ra, che pure era il più potente tra gli dei delle Due Terre, non aveva potuto esaudire il desiderio del suo amato nipote.  
Aveva la possibilità di ridare la vita solo ad uno di loro.  
E Horus, mosso dal suo sentimento d’affetto, aveva scelto lui.  
Alzò la testa e fissò le stelle. Nel firmamento, erano presenti le anime dei defunti.  
Ne era sicuro, Zaya era tra di loro e godeva delle dolcezze dei Campi Iaru.  
La psicostasia era stata di esito favorevole per lei, tanto dolce e gentile.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, ma non ci riusciva.  
Il suo cuore sofferente anelava ad un contatto con lei.  
Voleva riprendere la vita interrotta, ma non era possibile.  
Una fitta di dolore, ad un tratto, colpì Bek allo stomaco, come il pugno di un lottatore, e il giovane ladro si piegò su se stesso, boccheggiando. Nelle sue mani, restavano i frammenti dei suoi sogni d’amore con Zaya.  
Sentiva il dolore innestarsi nella sua carne e la sua ragione, a stento, riusciva a mantenersi lucida.  
Camminava sull’orlo di un precipizio, sospeso su un filo sottile, prossimo a spezzarsi.  
Le lacrime, impetuose, rigarono le sue guance e i singhiozzi, sempre più rapidi, squarciarono il suo petto. Quell’amore, pieno di desideri irrealizzabili, si stava rivelando la fonte della sua agonia.  
Spesso, i suoi sogni erano allietati da fauste fantasie di vita familiare.  
In quelle fantasie, lui e Zaya crescevano e invecchiavano, circondati dall’amore di figli e nipoti.  
E il risveglio recava con sé il sapore dell’amarezza.  
Il suo destino era legato alla solitudine, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Zaya non sarebbe tornata mai più.

Due braccia forti, ad un tratto, circondarono le spalle di Bek.  
Il giovane alzò la testa e fissò i suoi occhi ambrati, rossi di pianto, in quelli zaffirini di Horus.  
La mano del dio del Sole, leggera, si posò tra i riccioli castani del ladro. Si era ben accorto della pena del suo amico e si sentiva colpevole.  
Avrebbe voluto riunire lui e la sua amata, ma tale suo desiderio si era infranto, davanti ai limiti dei poteri divini.  
Nemmeno Ra aveva potuto resuscitare due persone.  
Il suo affetto aveva condannato il suo amico ad una lenta e amara agonia.  
Aveva sbagliato? Ormai, non riusciva a vedere una risposta netta a quella domanda.  
Era stato guidato da un impulso impetuoso, che non era riuscito a governare, malgrado la sua mente acuta.  
La lontananza da Bek era per lui crudele e dolorosa.  
Malgrado un inizio turbamento, si era affezionato a quell’umano irriverente e gentile.  
E gli dispiaceva vedere tanto dolore in quelle iridi solitamente ridenti.  
– Mi dispiace. – mormorò Horus.  
Bek gli lanciò uno sguardo ambrato confuso.  
– Sono un dio. Controllo un potere immenso, ma non sono riuscito a ridare a lei e ad Hathor la possibiliità di tornare a vivere. – confessò, amaro. I doveri di sovrano gli avevano permesso di non pensare all’irrimediabilità della sorte della sua amata.  
Ma non aveva veduto la pena del suo compagno di lotta.  
I suoi occhi non erano stati in grado di scorgere lo strazio di Bek.  
Il ladro si appoggiò ancora di più al petto dell’amico e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando scorrere le lacrime sulle sue guance. Anche Horus, malgrado la sua condizione, soffriva l’assenza della sua amata.  
Malgrado la fine della guerra contro Seth, nemmeno lui era felice.  
Entrambi condividevano la nostalgia delle loro amate.

– Non sono arrabbiato con te. – mormorò il ladro.  
Horus non rispose e le sue lunghe dita continuarono ad accarezzare i capelli di Bek. Le parole del suo amico erano sincere, lo sentiva.  
Eppure, vi avvertiva anche un dolore sordo e corrosivo.  
– Io so che tu avresti voluto ridare loro la vita. So che il tuo cuore desiderava che la vita ricominciasse da dove si era fermata. Hai tanti difetti e mancanze, Horus, ma non sei un ingrato. Ma non è stato possibile. Perfino i poteri di Ra hanno un limite nelle leggi naturali. Non si può rompere l’armonia del creato per il proprio pur comprensibile egoismo. E tu non hai nessuna colpa di questo. – affermò Bek. Il calore del corpo di Horus donava al suo spirito una malinconica serenità.  
Pur essendo le loro nature differenti, in quella pena comune erano riusciti a trovare un prezioso punto di contatto.  
Quella guerra era stata devastante per entrambi.  
Horus, sentendo quelle parole, fece per parlare, ma si trattenne. Bek non aveva finito di schiudergli i segreti del suo cuore.  
Ed era suo dovere ascoltare quelle parole, che per tre anni lui aveva chiuso nella sua anima, come un tesoro prezioso.  
– So tutto questo, ma il cuore umano ha delle ragioni oscure, che sfuggono alle menti dei sapienti. E, spesso, non basta la consapevolezza per allontanare il dolore di un amore perduto. – concluse.   
Uno stormo di ibis attraversò il cielo, come una fugace nube, in un rumoroso frullio d’ali.  
Le labbra di Horus si sollevarono in un sorriso e le sue dita presero il mento di Horus, sollevandogli il viso.  
– Hai detto delle cose molto belle, ma c’è una falla nel tuo discorso. – mormorò il dio, la voce roca.  
Lo sguardo di Bek, velato di confusione, si rifletté nelle iridi di Horus.  
–Non sei solo. Non sei condannato a sopportare le tue pene, senza il supporto di un amico. – mormorò la divinità.  
Bek, confortato da quelle parole, sorrise a sua volta e appoggiò le sue mani sulle spalle dell’altro. Horus gli stava tendendo una mano salvatrice.  
Inoltre, pur in modo implicito, lo aveva definito suo amico.  
Poteva contare sul suo appoggio e questo lo rasserenava.  
– Grazie, Horus. – 

*) I campi Iaru sono i campi di giunchi destinati ai giusti nella religione egizia.


End file.
